


The Education of Steve Rogers

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Femdom, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to corrupt a superhero without really trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of Steve Rogers

1\. 

The scarves around his wrists were tied tight, keeping his hands firmly over his head. "I've never done this before," Steve said, swallowing.

Natasha slung a leg over him, like she was mounting a horse. "I'm not going to be gentle," she warned him. She leaned down to kiss him, biting at his lips; they were so close that he was almost in her, and she slid slickly over him, rocking her hips for more.

She raised up, holding him in place so that she could slide down around him. Steve groaned, thrusting up into her, but she didn't hurry, slowly riding him.

"You don't come until I say," she said, stroking the side of his face. "That's one of the most important things to learn about sex."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, his voice strained.

"Good boy," she said, and then it was _really_ on.

 

2\. 

It was Tony's idea- victory parties were always Tony's idea, and more often than not they were at Tony's clubs. Steve never particularly liked them; nobody really got plastered, not even Tony, but the night inevitably devolved into the kind of fun Steve couldn't really participate in.

Thor sat down next to him on the couch, clapping him amiably on the thigh. "You look troubled, Rogers," Thor told him. "It is clear you are not enjoying the merrymaking."

Steve looked down at the half-finished Budweiser in his hand. "Drinking's not really my thing."

"Then we will have to lift your spirits another way," Thor said. "There are many other diversions to be enjoyed."

"I don't know what you mean," Steve said, frowning in confusion.

Thor chugged the rest of his beer and stood up, offering him a hand. "Come with me."

He led Steve down the hall towards the back of the club; Steve looked at him in concern as he held the door of the men's room open, but he didn't argue. Thor locked the door behind them, and there he was, sort of cornered by a Norse god in a men's bathroom- a nice men's bathroom, but a men's bathroom nonetheless.

Thor's hands went immediately for his waistband, and Steve startled. "Uh, I'm not sure what you're going for here."

Thor grinned dirtily. "When we are done with drinking, we make sport another way."

"Oh," Steve said, his voice stuttering as Thor pushed his pants and briefs down, far enough to get his hand around Steve's cock, stroking it quickly. "Oh, god."

"Do you see, Rogers?" Thor said. "There are many pleasures to be had." He let go of Steve for a moment, just long enough to get his own cock free of his pants.

"I've never done this before." Steve told him, equal parts turned on and nervous.

"It is common among warriors," Thor assured him. He pulled Steve closer by his hips; he took both their cocks in one big hand, stroking them together. Steve pushed into it, letting himself buck up into Thor's fist. "That's right," Thor said. "Enjoy it, my friend. It is the way of Asgard."

"Asgard's got some pretty good ideas," Steve told him, breathless.

Thor laughed, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "We will try them all."

 

3\. 

Steve braced himself above Tony, moving slowly inside of him. "Is this right?"

"Ah," Tony said, a little broken puff of sound, "ah, yeah, that's right."

"I'm not doing it too-"

"Keep doing what you're doing," Tony said tightly. "Don't stop."

"I just don't-" Steve bit his lip. "I've never done this-"

"Steve," Tony snapped, "shut up."

"It sounds like I'm hurting you," Steve pressed.

"This is what it sounds like when I'm trying not to come all over myself in the next ten seconds," Tony said, through clenched teeth.

Steve gave him a wide-eyed look. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ ," Tony said. "You bothering me is definitely helping with that, but not in a good way." He worked his hips up in encouragement. "If we could get back to- unn- yeah, god, that, fuck, more of that, less talking. _No_ talking. _I'm_ allowed to talk, obviously, but you- ah, yeah, yes, shit, goddammit, Rogers, _more_ -"

 

4\. 

"I've never done this before," Steve said, as Clint unzipped his pants, giving Steve access to his cock.

"It's not rocket science," Clint told him, and Steve gave him a look. "What? I'm being honest. You just suck it. Big deal."

"Just tell me when I do it wrong," he said, lowering his mouth onto Clint's cock.

"Don't do it wrong, and I won't have to tell you," Clint said, lacing his fingers into Steve's hair. Steve looked up him for a moment, but Clint just pushed his head down. Steve coughed, but he recovered quickly, letting Clint guide his head up and down. He put his hands on Clint's thighs, trying to keep Clint from moving while he sucked, but Clint did it anyway, thrusting up into Steve's mouth. Clint had him more or less trapped, making him take it, take every inch of his cock, and Steve just went with it, following his lead.

It didn't take him too long to come, pushing hard into Steve's mouth and holding him there until he swallowed. When Clint released him, Steve sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at him. "Take your dick out," Clint told him, giving him his very best 'cat that got the canary' smile, and Steve did it, wrapping his hand around it and moving it, desperate for some kind of satisfaction.

"Yeah, let me see it," Clint said, watching avidly. "Let me see how you do it. Jerk that cock for me." Steve had no interest in disagreeing; his hand flew on his cock, no worries about holding back, no chance of slowing down.

"Show me," Clint urged. "Come on, Rogers, hurry up and come for me." Steve made a desperate noise, squeezing his hand that much tighter, moving it that much faster; he moaned as he spilled into his fist, his mind shutting down for a moment, the pleasure overtaking his thoughts.

Clint handed him a tissue; Steve wiped off his hand and tossed the tissue into the trash before zipping his pants and standing up. "Nice work," Clint said, pulling his shirt back on, and Steve gave him a look. "How many of them fell for the act?"

Steve froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, but he'd always been a terrible liar- or, at least, this was the kind of lying he wasn't good at.

"Come the fuck on, Rogers," Clint said, rolling his eyes. "That wasn't beginner's-luck head. Everybody else is so impressed with themselves for getting to deflower Captain America that they haven't noticed they aren't the only ones. It's pretty obvious to anybody who's actually paying any attention."

Steve just looked at him for a moment, sizing him up. "You really are sharp, aren't you?"

"Kinda my thing," Clint pointed out. "If you didn't want me to notice, you should've gotten to me first." He leaned back against the table. "Who's next on the agenda?"

"I haven't gotten around to Doctor Banner yet," Steve told him; at this point, there was no reason not to be honest.

"Bruce is out," Clint said, shaking his head. "Didn't you know? He can't have sex without going Hulk." The corner of his mouth ticked up. "I don't peg you for a size queen."

"Cross that one off, then," Steve said, with a look of distaste. "That means I'll have to move on to the rank and file." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe Coulson first."

Clint's face shut down. "I'm only going to say this once, Rogers," he said, his voice dangerously calm and quiet. "The rest of us are Coulson's operatives, but you're Coulson's hero. If you ever fuck with him, you'll break his heart. If I ever find out about it, I'll break your knees."

Clint was really kind of amazing; Steve had five inches on him easy and could probably toss him across the room if he wanted, but Clint was still standing up for his handler like he didn't give a damn about the difference, like all that mattered was what was right. "Fair enough," Steve allowed.

"Glad we had this talk," Clint said, smiling in a way that didn't come near to reaching his eyes. "Unless you needed anything else, you can pretty much go." He smirked. "Drop by any time."

Steve shook his head, walking out without another word.

He was aware he'd potentially turned the team into a powder keg.

Just like every other week.


End file.
